


Closer to the Sun

by cloakoflife



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie's hopelessly smitten and David's afraid of getting burnt. Angsty and introspective but all's good when it ends with smut right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a bazillion-year-old prompt I stumbled across. I'd never even heard the song before but the lyrics just seemed perfect and wouldn't stop haunting me until I got this written. [Prompt- Livejournal](http://takethewords.livejournal.com/424006.html)Things have gotten closer to the sun  
> And I've done things in small doses  
> So don't think that I'm pushing you away  
> When you're the one that I've kept closest"  
> Crystalised- The XX 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to beautiful Amelia (katiedelaney) and Jenny (jennysintardis) for amazing and prompt beta work. Thank you for giving me the confidence to post this.

 

Biting her lip nervously she habitually checks her phone again, reading the message for the hundredth time even though its contents have been etched into her brain since the first time she saw it.

_"Sounds good. I'll swing by."_

That was it. Nothing else. Not even a kiss. Just a small, non-committal acknowledgement and cordial acceptance of her invitation for drinks and a catch up that evening. Absolutely nothing anyone remotely sane would be even slightly excited about. Yet to her, after the dozens of ignored predecessors to her most recent olive-branch, this message was so important. A glimmer of hope; and the cause of the violent butterflies  rising in her stomach.

She went to take another large swig of her dark, crimson wine in a vain attempt to calm her nerves and was surprised to discover it was empty. Was this glass number two or three? Crap, she wasn't sure. She needed to calm down. The last thing she needed was to be drunk and careless and make a fool out of herself in front of him. Again. Like last time.

Heat rose in her cheeks and she shook her head at herself, messy ponytail bouncing furiously. No, don't think about last time. She stood from the sofa and strode over to the mirror, busying herself with checking her appearance in the mirror again.

Narrowing kohl-lined eyes in judgement, she decided that trying to look oh-so-casual and drop-dead gorgeous at the same time is one of the challenging tribulations a girl could face. She considered her outfit once more. Was her top too low cut? Was that too much eyeshadow? Did she look... obvious? Desperate? Were her leggings too casual? Perhaps she should change to her skinny jeans? She did love the way they hugged her curves and judging by the look in his eyes last time he'd seen her in them and she'd caught his wandering eyes, he did too...

No, stop it. She reprimanded herself. It doesn't matter what he thinks. It's just drinks with a friend. A well-deserved catch up with a long-missed dear old friend; that's all.

She heard a car door slam outside and jumped; her heart freezing inside her throat, her whole body tensing, not a muscle twitching. Was that him? She honestly had no idea when he was arriving, he hadn't volunteered the information and she'd not wanted to text him too many times in a row without responses.

She heard footsteps recede down the street, rested her forehead against the mirror and let out her breath in a slow exhale, steaming up the glass and clouding her vision.

_A dear old friend? Try the man you're impossibly, hopelessly in love with. And too desperate? You'll take one look at the man and your eyes will beg him to shag you. Who are you kidding?_

Taking one last look at her blurred reflexion she turned on her heel and headed off to the kitchen for more much-needed alcohol.

***

He drummed his fingers nervously against the smooth leather of the taxi seat, trying to remember exactly how he ended up here, on his way over to see her, and exactly how he felt about that fact. All week up until he'd left the house 10 minutes ago he'd convinced himself (along with his girlfriend) that he was just very excited to see his old work colleague, have a giggle and chat about old times. He thought about the Billie and David of yesteryear, making jokes, messing about between takes and often struggling to keep a straight face to even get a scene done. They'd had such a laugh, been such good mates and he missed her infectious laugh, her rapier wit and the way they'd always just clicked. If he tried, if he focussed his efforts very hard indeed, he could convince himself that was it. That was all he missed. That was all there was to miss. Nothing else had happened.

But in the darkness of the taxi, with nothing to focus his mind upon it began to wander down forbidden avenues and he remembered the last night like this one, four months before. He'd been to hers and she'd already been tipsy. The drinks and conversation had flowed, time had ebbed away and before they knew it midnight had rolled along. At which point she decided it was time for some dancing.

_"Come on" she'd slurred as ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’ twinkled out from the stereo. "I made a special playlist, it's all our songs. And you have to dance to every single one with me before you can go home."_

_The songs were upbeat and their memories sweet, so he'd grinned and stood up, taking her small, delicate hands in his own. Then they'd danced like teenagers, twirling and bouncing around the world. They were carefree and giggling, their dance moves getting sillier and wilder as the hours flew by. At one point he'd collapsed onto the sofa breathless and she'd protested, promising there were only a few songs left and he couldn't let her down now. He'd rose to his feet again with an enormous sigh_ _and complained about how he was a lot older than her him. She'd looked up at him through parsnip-buttering lashes and smiled._

_"I'll make it up to you," is what she'd actually said but in his head, with the alcohol and adrenaline thrumming through his veins and that heady look in her eyes he'd heard "how do you want me?" As if taking its cue from the vibes in the room the music changed and a slow, twinkling song floated out. A song he remembered from back when it had seemed she'd always been in his arms, his fingers always tangled in her hair, his skin always pressed flush against hers. Suddenly, it had physically hurt him that she wasn't anymore. He burned with jealousy and envy for the man he used to be, the man who’d been with so careless with those precious moments, who’d never realised how fleeting they would be._  

_The moment he'd reached for her she'd reached for him too, pressing herself into his body and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her cheek had fallen onto his chest and his arms were around her, cradling her head and holding her against him._

_As they'd danced he'd daydreamed about all the things he wanted to do with her, to her. He'd wanted her, needed her so much. It had been all passion and fire. She'd been murmuring into his chest incoherently, sweet, sweet things about how much she'd wanted him and how she regretted that they'd never got a chance and the filthy things she'd never got around to doing with him. His eyes had drifted shut and he'd bit back a moan at her words. He'd wanted to fuck her and screw her until the fire burned away... until there was nothing left._

_But then the fear had struck him. He'd been scared, too scared they’d burn out too bright and fast. Love like theirs couldn't last, could it?  It could surely only end in disaster._

_Then he'd awkwardly patted her on the head, gave her a squeeze and stood back. He'd seen the confusion, hurt and then embarrassment in her eyes and had to look away, clearing his throat before making his excuses._

What the hell did he do that for? Why had he allowed himself to run from the power of his own emotions, once more hurt the most amazing woman he knew?

He glanced out of the taxi window and saw his reflection staring back, hopeless and lost. It was always the way. He knew he should stay away. He could stay away, never see her again and try to forget her and this complicated, impossible thing between them. But he just wanted, needed her too much.

Last time had been close, so close. He knew he couldn't trust himself to be around her and he had responsibilities, a life he had built from the ashes of their disastrous affair. Someone back home who loved him and depended on him. So he committed himself to avoiding her and these feelings that threatened to consume him. Until it became too unbearable and he'd have to see her before he burst. And so he was stuck in an awful, terrible loop and he knew he was hurting her and that killed him. But there was simply nothing else to be done.

The taxi slowed and pulled to a stop beside her house. He cleared his throat and paid, clambering nervously out of the warm vehicle and into the cool, dark night. With one deep breath to steady his nerves her turned and began to walk up the pathway to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which David finally breaks.

By the time he finally knocked on the door she'd finished the entire bottle and was on the second glass from the next. She was tipsy enough to entirely miss the sound of the car door and footsteps up the pathway and so jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of him banging on the front door.

Shaking with nerves she opened the door to his huge, friendly smile.

"Dave-" she started but in lieu of words he stepped over the threshold and scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around like he was the Doctor and she was Rose. She squealed with surprise, then giggled as he kicked the door shut behind him and set her down in the middle of her living room. He placed his hands on her shoulders, grinning and staring at her intensely, eyes scanning her face like he just couldn't get enough of looking at her.

"Ah Bills, Bills, Bills. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?"

She smiled back at him, a warmth and happiness, which had nothing to do with the wine, spreading throughout her and she began to truly relax. What had she been so worried about?

"You're not so bad yourself," she said, then more seriously, "it's been too long, David!"

"I know, I know," he agreed, still clutching her shoulders, thumb stroking her skin absently; an automatic reaction. "You know how it is..."

"I know, yeah, of course," she interrupted, realising she didn't want to think about 'how it is' but rather just wanted to focus on this stolen pocket of time they had together. "Drink?" She asked, reluctantly stepping away and relinquishing his touch.

"Please," he said. "Why do you think I got a taxi?"

"Oooh, planning on getting me drunk, Mr Ten-inch?" She teased as he followed her through to the kitchen.

"If I was it looks like I'm a little late," he smirked, indicating to the empty wine bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Oh that," she stammered, pouring him a glass of red to avoid meeting his eyes. "No, that was yesterday. A friend came over for, uh, board game night and, you know..."

His eyes twinkled teasingly as she turned and passed him his drink. Their hands touched as he took it and she felt herself flushing.

"Of course. Board game night," he dead-panned and just for a moment she wished the ground would swallow her up. But then the smug look disappeared from his face and he turned to head back to the living room, giving her a blessed moment to compose herself before following him through. She sat on the opposite sofa, not trusting herself to sit next to him and reclaimed her own wine glass from the coffee table. 

She put on some soft background music and the conversation flowed freely for the next couple of hours. They drank and talked and joked and teased just like they always had. She felt happier and lighter than she remembered feeling in a very long time, relaxing more and more in his company. She couldn't work out why she'd been so nervous, why she thought things would be awkward between them. She could do this. She could be just friends with David. She loved him so much, she could just be friends with him if it meant keeping him in her life. Look at her; she was doing it.

But then suddenly David froze in the middle of his sentence and looked straight at her, a strange fear in his eyes. For a moment, she furrowed her brow, confused. It couldn't have been anything she'd said, he was in the middle of a story about a fiasco at last year's NTAs.... then she heard the song playing. The same, slow, mournful song that had ruined everything last time he'd been round. Shit.

 

_"I always thought it was sad_

_The way we act like strangers"_

 

"David, I... I didn't mean, I didn't know...it was just a random..." she tried to explain, but he remained frozen, no longer staring at her but rather straight through her.

 

_"After all that we had_

_We act like we have never met."_

 

"Shit!" she swore out loud, getting up to turn off the music, tears of frustration rising in her, knowing he was going to leave now...

"No. Don't."

She paused and turned back to look at him, still sat frozen in position on the sofa.

 

_"You were more than just a friend, oh but the feeling."_

 

"David?" she asked, questioningly.

"Don't turn off the music, Billie. Please just... just leave it on, yeah?” He didn't raise his gaze to look at her, just sat staring into space, his expression utterly inscrutable to her. She stood awkwardly wringing her hands, feeling completely out of place in the middle of her own living room.

 

_"It never came to an end, I can't bear to see you."_

 

After what felt like decades he rose, slowly, eyes cast at the floor before walking to meet her in the middle of the room, taking her hands and lacing his fingers through them. Her heart stopped and she froze as she waited for him to speak, to explain to her exactly what was going on.

"Bills," he murmured, more to the floor than her. "We can't... we can't keep doing this. We can't keep going like this."

She felt like he'd punched her in the gut. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall to her cheeks. She knew it, she knew he'd freak out on her. Stupid, stupid song. Stupid her for getting her hopes up, for thinking it would be okay. It just made it hurt twice as much that he was about to walk out on her, yet again.

"David... don't…" she choked out, angry at the way her voice did nothing to mask her emotions. "Don't go, it's okay. We're just friends now… it doesn't have to be complicated it's just..."

Then his eyes finally rose to meet hers and her futile rationalisations trailed off as she took in the fire and almost violent passion she saw inside them.

"No. We're not just friends Billie. We could **never** be just friends," he growled at her, then suddenly his hands were tight around her waist and he pulled her hard against him as his lips crashed down, finally claiming her as his own. 

***

From the moment he saw her on the doorstep, all red bee-stung lips, hair piled up in a sexy messy ponytail, her breasts all pushed up and tantalisingly displayed in a tight black silky top... he just had to grab her and feel her body tight against his. He played it off as a friendly hug but the stirring in his stomach and twitch of his cock betrayed the truth of the situation... he wanted her, badly. Right here, right now. Fuck.

When he noticed how much she'd already drank he couldn't help but start to scheme. He was disappointed when she sat so far away from him, but he understood her caution. Plus, if she'd sat next to him he wouldn't have lasted ten minutes before cupping her cheek and tickling his fingers down her neck, moving his hand across the top of her delicious breasts, which he was fighting very hard not to salivate over. He thought he was managing quite well, being his usual friendly, amusing self. He supplied all the appropriate responses to her latest news and updates about mutual friends and provided his own interesting and hilarious stories. But as he neared the end of his third glass of wine he felt woozy and paused mid-story to catch his breath.

That's when he heard that song. The one they'd danced to that night. When he'd held her and he'd hurt her. Suddenly it all came home to him. It was all too much. These crazy circles they were spinning in, the desperation inside him, eating him alive. His flame for her was still burning, no matter how much he tried to smother it, it was always still there, hot and consuming and eternal. He was achieving nothing every time he pushed her away. It didn't make him want her any less. All he was doing was running the risk of losing her entirely.

"No, don't," he said, vaguely aware that she'd risen to turn the music off. “Don't turn off the music, Billie. Please just... just leave it on, yeah?”

He didn't know what to do but he knew that turning the music off was a mistake. They'd done that last time, they'd run away and all they'd achieved was running straight back here, to this exact same moment. Maybe it was time to try something different. He rose to his feet and took her hands, not quite able to meet her eyes just yet. 

"Bills," he murmured, more to the floor than her. "We can't... we can't keep doing this. We can't keep going like this." 

What was he thinking? Was he crazy? He had a girlfriend at home. He couldn't do this, could he?

But then, how could he not do this? He'd have to be crazy to walk away again, when everything in his entire mind, heart and soul was telling him, commanding him to stay.

When he finally met her eyes he saw pain, confusion and years of his bullshit warring inside her and the truth finally slammed into him.

"No. We're not just friends Billie. We could **never** be just friends." His hands were at her waist, grasping, possessive as they pulled her to him. Then his lips slammed onto hers and finally he was taking her, claiming what was truly his, what had always been his all along. He'd just been too stupidly stubborn and blind to see it. And unwelcome voices told him that he'd had it, once she'd been his and they'd fucked it up, they'd fuck it up again, but he silenced those voices as his hand slid underneath the hem of her silky top and up, up to finally palm one firm delicious breast through the material of her bra.

"Shit…" Billie whispered against his lips as she pressed herself against him, returning his kiss with equal fervour. The way she practically collapsed against him spurred him on and his other hand left her waist to travel up her stomach too, gathering the flimsy material of her shirt as it went. He paused to squeeze her breasts hard, making sure to catch her nipples between his thumb and forefinger before breaking their kiss to yank the shirt over her head. He reached behind her and made quick work of her bra and finally he could appreciate her fantastic tits in all their naked glory. He hummed approvingly and she blushed as he bent down to lick and nip at one nipple, teasing the other with his fingers before switching, enjoying the way they quickly hardened into little peaks under his touch.

“Mmm, I’ve missed these bad girls…” he murmured, more to her chest than her.

“Do you want me to leave you guys alone?” she teased, but the breathiness of her voice gave her away, she loved having her tits played with and he knew it. He let her nipple pop out of his mouth and continued to tease them both, spreading his saliva and rubbing it into her puckered skin. He stood up to full height, looking down at her, putting all of his lust into his gaze. He noticed her shiver and smirked.

"Are you telling me you’re not enjoying our little reunion?” he asked her. When she didn’t reply he leant over and nibbled her ear, the material of his shirt tickling her nipples even as his fingers continued to torment them. “Are you saying this isn’t making you all gorgeously wet, hot and ready for me?”  Billie moaned in response and arched her hips against his, pressing against his quickly hardening cock. 

“Mmm, why don’t you stop pissing about and find out, you bloody clit-tease?” she hissed

“Oh, you’ve had it now, naughty girl.” he said, nipping harder at her ear before lifting her up into his arms and throwing her down, onto the sofa in one swift movement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Sunset-The XX. An entirely different song that the prompt song but it just fit perfectly. Credit for the right band though right? Please leave feedback/kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part...hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Absolutely loved writing Billie x David so there will probably be more to come :D

Her head spun as her back hit the sofa and seconds later he was on her again, crawling up to rest between her thighs, his hard cock resting against her sopping wet pussy. She could feel his hardness, even through his jeans and her soaked leggings and knickers. He kissed her hard, teeth and tongue, his hands tangling in her hair, pulling it from the bobble so her hair fell in loose curls, spilling over her shoulders and down her chest. He pulled back and paused to look down at her appreciatively.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispered.

 

She smiled widely as her heart flooded with all the emotion she’d tried to lock away for all these long years.

 

“You’re quite the hottie yourself,” she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

  
“I want you. I want you so much. I want to fuck you so hard and fast. I want to make you scream.”

 

She felt her pussy getting even wetter at his words and she pushed up against him, hard. She couldn’t believe he had managed to get her so incredibly turned on when they were still mostly dressed for god’s sake.

 

“Please, David… please.”

 

“Mmm, what do you want, baby?” he asked as his nibbled and licked at her neck _just_ where she liked it. She shivered.

 

“Pleaseforgodssake take some clothes off!” she managed to blurt out.

 

He chuckled and with a last nip to her neck, rose up onto his knees, settling back onto his haunches. Maddeningly slowly, he released and removed his tie and started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. Billie growled in frustration, but she _swore_ he just got even slower. To speed him along she placed two fingers in her mouth, keeping her eyes trained on his as she hollowed her cheeks and _sucked_ them hard. Then she lowered both hands to her breasts squeezing and teasing her own nipples with her slickened fingers, making herself moan and writhe beneath him. That did the trick and he tore through the rest of the buttons and began to lower himself back down, but she raised a knee to block his access.

 

“Uh-uh. Jeans,” she panted out, rolling her head back in pleasure at her own touch. He growled low in his throat and made quick work of his jeans and boxers before leaning over to hook his thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and yank them down her smooth legs and off in one swift, sexy movement. Finally, she allowed him to crawl back up her body, replace her hands with his and _fuckin Christ,_ it felt amazing to feel him over her, his hot, flushed, naked skin against hers. His hard, weeping cock jutted into her hip and left a sticky trail across her thigh as he nudged his way in between her legs. He once again claimed her lips, kisses hot and heady, more desperate this time, driving her crazy. One of his hands left her breast and traced its way down, across her heated flesh to stroke the sensitive skin of her inside thigh, swirling in maddening circles. She moaned into his mouth but he just smiled against her lips and continued his slow torture of her. Eventually, the circles moved closer and closer to her core, to where she desperately needed him, and he began to trace her outer folds through the lacy material of her knickers. She arched her back, grinding up against his hand, finding blessed friction in the scratchy material covering her clit. He pulled back from their kiss and blew out a long breath as he began to stroke around her clit, not quite touching it.

 

“Fucking hell Billie, you’re so fucking wet,” he murmured. “Your knickers are soaked through.” He proved his point by moving his fingers lower and pushing the material of her knickers hard into her drenched hole with one finger, his thumb finally coming into contact with her clit at the exact same moment.

 

“Fuck!” she hissed and threw her head back, exposing the column of her throat for him to nibble on as he added more fingers to his leisurely torment of her, slow dips into her core, the material creating fantastic sensations. She knew how wet she was for him and knew how his hand must be coated with her juices, even through her knickers, but rather than embarrassing her this turned her on further and she began to rock her hips in time to meet his ministrations. He chuckled.

 

“Such a slut,” he whispered low in her ear.

 

God, his filthy mouth was driving her more and more insane. She needed him now, no matter what it took. So she fixed him with the most wide-eyed faux-innocent stare she could muster.

 

“I’m your slut,” she practically purred at him. “I’m yours to take, whenever and wherever you like, David.”

 

The look in his eyes was pure hunger as he drank her in. She trailed her hand between them and finally took a hold of his hard cock, stroking and smearing precum over his length.

 

“Please,” she moaned, “please take me. Please fuck me, David. I want you to fuck me, want to feel your hard cock ins-"

 

He snapped. With a growl he practically tore off her knickers and spread her legs wide for him, sliding two long fingers straight into her, spreading her open for him. A third finger joined, thrusting hard, hitting the perfect spot inside her as his thumb slid frantically over her clit. It felt amazing and she knew he was trying to make sure she was well prepared for him,  but it wasn’t what she wanted right now.

 

“David, please, fuck me, I’m ready, I want you inside me,” she begged again and this time, he didn’t need asking twice.

 

He slid his fingers out and touched them to her mouth as he lined himself up with her entrance. She sucked on his fingers greedily, tasting herself on his hand before he pulled it away and stroked himself coating his cock with her saliva. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her dripping pussy, letting out a sigh.

 

“Fuck Billie, you feel amazing. God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Do we need…?” he trailed off. She shook her head, touched that even in this lust filled moment he cared enough to ask.

  
“No,” she breathed, “I’m good. Fuck, I want you so much.”

 

“I want you too.” He smiled down at her and as the head of his cock finally sank inside her he released his hold on his cock and his hands sought hers, lacing their fingers firmly together and pinning them either side of her head. She sighed in release as he slid inside her, stretching her and filling her in ways she didn’t even know she’d been missing.

 

He thrust forward once more and finally he was completely inside her molten depths. She looked up at him with wide, hungry, desperate eyes, lips more swollen and redder than ever from his harsh kisses and as she wrapped her legs around him he knew he could never, ever give this up again.

 

***

He fucked her hard and fast, skin slapping against skin, his balls smacking against her ass as he pounded into her, just like he’d promised, just like they both wanted it, needed it. The time for slow and sweet would come, he hoped, but this time they both needed brutal, hard, desperate fucking.

 

“Ah, fuck, David yeah. God yeah, please!” Billie practically screamed. He loved hearing her beg for him. It was addictive and he wanted more.

  
“Are you close, baby?” he asked her.

 

“God, yeah David, I’m gonna come any minute.” The second she spoke he stilled inside her and leant over to nip at her ear.

 

“Not until I say you can,” he growled kissing her almost savagely, trailing a hand up to pinch her nipples hard.

 

“David, no please, oh god please fuck me, I need to come, I need you to come inside me, please,” Billie sobbed almost non-coherently.

 

David relented slightly, moving in and out of her in slow, shallow thrusts, teasing them both out of their heads. 

 

“More, harderfaster, fuck please, David!” she cried, throwing her head backwards and forwards in lust-hazed desperation . She looked incredible; her hair soaked through with sweat, plastered against her forehead, skin hot and flushed bright pink, chest heaving as she panted in her breath. She was everything he’d wanted and had denied himself so long and in his lust he knew that as much as he was enjoying teasing her it was time for him to take her, make her come so hard that she’d always belong to him. Spill himself inside her so she was his inside and out. He hooked her legs with his elbows and hoisted them up over his shoulders, leaning over her until she was bent almost double and resumed his brutal pace with abandon.

 

She screamed at the new position as he thrust deep into her core and her hands scrambled for purchase  in his hair, clutching and holding on for dear life as he fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked before in her life. He felt her fingers twist and redoubled his efforts, fucking her harder and faster, building up both of their orgasms, racing for the brink. She sought out his lips, peppering small, hot kisses onto them, simply not having the breath or energy to spare for anything more. He grabbed her hips, pulling her harder and rougher against him and the force made her bite down on his lip. He tasted blood and knew he was done.

 

“Come for me Billie,” he growled out, “come all over my cock for me, now baby.”

 

She did. The instant the words left his lips she let out a cry and came hard, throwing her head back, tightening her fingers in his hair to the point where he thought she’d pull it out. Two more sharp thrusts and he came inside of her, spilling himself deep inside her still clenching pussy, feeling himself spasm again and again as she milked every last drop of his seed. She was panting in his ear, still moaning his name as she rode the last of her high and he continued to thrust, slow and shallow, determined to give her every last ounce of pleasure. Eventually, his movements slowed to a stop and he rested his forehead against hers. Suddenly he was embarrassed and ashamed. Where the hell had all that come from? He’d been so rough, so demanding. Shit.

 

“Billie, are you okay…did I…?”

 

“Teninch, for god’s sake, don’t you even dare start apologising for the best fuck I’ve ever had,” she panted.

 

Oh, okay. Maybe he didn’t need to worry. It had been _fucking good_. He smiled widely, slowly pulled out of her and flopped beside her, catching his breath. Wait a minute, did she just say…

 

“Best fuck ever, hey?” he asked smugly.

 

She swatted at his chest playfully.

 

“Oh would you fuck off?” she replied. “I’ve literally just been shagged. I’m post-coital, I’d say anything right now.”

 

He smiled and gently slid his arms under her head and around her soft, warm body. He grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and chucked it over them. She smiled and snuggled up against him.

 

He held her in his arms, looking down into her beautiful dark brown eyes. He was terrified.  Terrified of the strength of his emotions, his love and complete adoration for her. Of the sparks of lust and love she'd lit inside him the first day they'd met, which constantly threatened to catch and burn, tearing through them, consuming until there was nothing left. Burning out, bright and fast. But he knew couldn't bear to live without the spark. It's how he knew he was still alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your love or comments! They are desperately cherished, I need validation <3


End file.
